


[Podfic] All That Glitters

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] All That Glitters [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Begging, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. John and Sherlock. Sherlock and John. Getting together. Romantically. How'd it all start, anyway? Well, essentially it was Gary Glitter's fault, and you can take that to the bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All That Glitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405374) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Dancin'butterfly got permission from AtlinMerrick for me to do and post this! It was OMG SO MUCH FUN. Um hope ya'll enjoy it. Big thanks to AtlinMerrick for the permission (and to dancinbutterfly for asking for me! You rock!)!!
> 
> ENJOY

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## All that Glitters

  


**Author:** AtlinMerrick  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Sherlock  
  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** So. John and Sherlock. Sherlock and John. Getting together. Romantically. How'd it all start, anyway? Well, essentially it was Gary Glitter's fault, and you can take that to the bank.  
  
Stiles.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One [0:13:26]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/01%20All%20That%20Glitters.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Two [0:12:26]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/02%20%20All%20That%20Glitters.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Three [0:26:11]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/03%20All%20That%20Glitters.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Four [0:14:37]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/04%20All%20That%20Glitters.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Five [0:21:34]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/05%20All%20That%20Glitters.mp3)  


### Chapter Six [0:20:30]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/06%20All%20That%20Glitters.mp3)  


### Chapter Seven [0:14:12]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/07%20All%20That%20Glitters.mp3)  


### Chapter Eight [0:13:31]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/08%20All%20That%20Glitters.mp3)  


### Epilogue [0:02:00]

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/09%20All%20That%20Glitters.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/405374/chapters/668676) | **Wordcount:** 17417  
[MP3[ZIP]](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/%5bSherlock%5d%2001%20All%20That%20Glitters.zip) | **Size:** 116 MB| **Duration:** 2:09:01  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201404/%5bSherlock%5d%2001All%20That%20Glitters.m4b) | **Size:** 244 MB| **Duration:** 2:09:01  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
